Historia Chełma
Historia Chełma – na podstawie badań archeologicznych, przeprowadzonych w takich miejscowościach jak m.in. Łowcza, Bukowa, Okuninka stwierdzono, że początki osadnictwa na ziemiach, na których znajduje się Chełm, sięgają epoki paleolitycznej (ok. 30 tys. lat p.n.e.). Odkryte przedmioty wskazują, że istniał tu nieprzerwany ciąg osadniczy na przestrzeni kolejnych epok. Na terenie samego Chełma osadnictwo rozpoczęło się na początku naszej ery. Mieszkała tu wówczas ludność kultury przeworskiej. W X wieku na Wysokiej Górce istniał gród drewniano-kamienny. Na przełomie VII i VIII wieku tereny miasta obejmował związek plemienny Lędzian z siedzibą w Sandomierzu. Tereny międzyrzecza Wieprza i Bugu zostały wzmocnione przez wybudowanie sieci grodów – nazwanych później Grodami Czerwińskimi. W 981 roku Chełm został zdobyty na Lachach (Polakach) przez ruskiego księcia Włodzimierza i wszedł w skład Rusi Kijowskiej. Grody Czerwieńskie wraz z Chełmem zostały na krótko w latach 1018-1031 odbite przez Bolesława Chrobrego. Pierwsza wzmianka o Chełmie pochodzi z Kroniki Nikona, gdzie wśród modlących się nad relikwiami świętych w Kijowie prawosławnych biskupów wymieniany jest biskup Jan z Chełma. Zdarzenie to miało mieć miejsce w roku 1072. Polska zorganizowała kolejną wyprawę w latach 1073-1074. Władający Chełmem kniaź Grzegorz w obliczu zbliżającej się wojny rozpoczął z Bolesławem Śmiałym układy. W wyniku rozmów Grzegorz zatrzymał Chełm jako lenno. Już przed tą datą okolice Chełma były zasiedlone. Początek osadnictwa z czasów późnego paleolitu (ok. 10 tys. lat temu) potwierdzają wykopaliska z terenu miasta i okolic. Chełm leży, na terenie na którym w starożytności władali celtyccy Lugiowie, później (II-V w.) germańscy Goci, zeslawizowani Sarmaci (Biała Chorwacja) i zachodniosłowiańscy Lędzianie. Istniała tu być może osada Lendzian. Istnieją przypuszczenia, że Góra Chełmska była być może miejscem kultu pogańskiego. Przynależność okolic Chełma do formujących się w X wieku państw Polski i Rusi Kijowskiej jest do dziś tematem debaty historycznej. Historia wczesnośredniowiecznego Chełma jest najprawdopodobniej związana z losami tzw. Grodów Czerwieńskich, ziem, do których większość historyków zalicza także okolice Chełma i które od końca X wieku tworzyły pogranicze polsko-ruskie. Staroruska kronika "Powieść minionych lat" wymienia podbicie ziem Lachów (Polaków). Jak pisał Nestor: "wyprawił się Włodzimierz na Lachów i zabrał im Przemyśl, Czerwień i inne grody" czyli ...Przemyśl, Czerwińsk i inne...''zdobyte przez Włodzimierza Wielkiego w 981 roku. Wtedy również okolice Chełma stały się częścią Rusi Kijowskiej. Zagadkowe jest czy Lachowie byli niezależnym plemieniem, czy ich ziemie wchodziły już w skład państwa Mieszka I. Prawdopodobne jest, że wcześniej, do roku 981, tereny te należały do państwa Mieszka I. W 981 Chełm był krótko pod zwierzchnictwem czeskim, a następnie polskim9 W latach 981-1018 zajmowała go Ruś Kijowska. W czasie wyprawy wojennej w 1018 r. odbił te tereny Bolesław Chrobry podczas wyprawy na Kijów. Potwierdza to ta sama kronika, opisując zdobycie Grodów Czerwieńskich przez Bolesława Chrobrego w roku 1018. W 1018-1031 Grody Czerwieńskie posiadała Polska, do czasu ich ponownego opanowania przez Jarosława Mądrego w 1031 r. i przesiedleniu na te tereny ludność ruskiej. Z powrotem przyłączył ten gród Bolesław Szczodry w 1069 r., a w 1073 r. wyprawił się na Kijów tocząc boje z Włodzimierzem II Monomachem i uzależniając go czasowo od Polski. Polska zorganizowała wyprawę w latach 1073-1074. Władający Chełmem kniaź Grzegorz w obliczu zbliżającej się wojny rozpoczął z Bolesławem Śmiałym układy. W wyniku rozmów zatrzymał Chełm w charakterze lenna. Grody Czerwieńskie utracił Władysław Herman i weszły one w skład Rusi Kijowskiej. Mścisław I Harald, zwany również Wielkim (ur. 1 czerwca 1076, zm. 14 kwietnia 1132) – wielki książę kijowski (1125-1132) umacniał swoją władzę na Rusi i m.in. nad Chełmem. Najpotężniejszym z władców Rusi był rządzący w końcu XIII w. w Kijowie, Haliczu i Włodzimierzu – ks. Roman Halicki - syn Mścisława Izjasławicza z dynastii Rurykowiczów. Zginął 19 czerwca 1205 w walce z Leszkiem Białym pod Zawichostem. Za jego rządów księstwo halickie i księstwo włodzimierskie z Grodami Czerwieńskimi przeobraziły się w odrębne państwo niezależne od Kijowa, który wówczas upadł, zniszczony przez księcia suzdalskiego. Dzięki temu Włodzimierz jako stolica i siedziba Romana Halickiego II Mścisławicza (1188-1205), został pierwszym miastem na Rusi. Po śmierci Romana w 1205 r., w czasie małoletniości jego synów Daniela (1201-1264) i Wasylka, możnowładcy ruscy, za cenę ustępstw dla siebie powoływali na trony halicki i włodzimierski obcych władców. Sytuację miał rozstrzygnąć układ w 1214 r., dający tron w Haliczu węgierskiemu królewiczowi Kolomanowi, ożenionemu z polską księżniczką Salomeą, córką Leszka Białego. W dniu ślubu on miał lat 6, a ona 3. Leszek Biały uważając się za pana lennego Włodzimierza, nadał go swej córce Salomei i jej mężowi Kolomanowi. Ten ostatni koronował się w r. 1214 w Haliczu królem halicko-włodzimierskim i władał także Grodami Czerwieńskimi w latach 1214-1219. W r. 1219 przez bunt ruski został zmuszony do rezygnacji z tronu, a księstwa halickie i włodzimierskie dostały się pod władzę Daniela (zm. 1264), syna Romana, na okres rządów na który przypadają w pierwszej połowie, walki z Polską i Węgrami o tron, później zaś najazdy tatarskie. Rozbicie dzielnicowe Polski wykorzystali książęta ruscy. Daniel Halicki – po babce Agnieszce Bolesławównej – prawnuk Bolesława Krzywoustego, został ogłoszony księciem włodzimierskim w 1229 r. i halickim. Po spustoszeniu Halicza przez Mongołów w 1233 r. przeniósł się z bratem Wasilkiem do Chełma w 1238 r., budując i umacniając gród wałami, zjednoczył na nowo ziemie Rusi Halicko-Wołyńskiej, którymi rządził ze swej rezydencji w Chełmie, czyniąc go stolicą Rusi Halicko-Wołyńskiej, a następnie Księstwa Chełmsko-Bełzkiego. Na Górze Chełmskiej ks. Daniel zbudował zamek, a ok. 1241 r., czyli po pierwszym najeździe tatarskim, przeniósł ze spalonego Uhruska do Chełma biskupstwo prawosławne. Ks. Daniel był fundatorem cerkwi Matki Bożej, św. Jana Złotoustego, Trójcy Świętej, św. św. Kosmy i Damiana. Od ok. 1240 roku Chełm był stolicą książąt halickich. Po umocnieniu grodu wałami, Tatarzy nie mogli zdobyć Chełma, tylko niszczyli okolice. W latach 1241 i 1259-1260 miały miejsce I najazd mongolski na Polskę i II najazd mongolski na Polskę; Ziemię Chełmską pustoszyły siły mongolsko-tatarskie, mordując ludność, grabiąc i paląc zabudowania. Daniel, rządzący ze swej rezydencji w Chełmie, miał wielkie zamierzenia. Opanował Kijów, w 1239 roku, co było punktem wyjścia do odrodzenia dawnej potęgi. Daniel zamierzał rozpocząć wojnę z Mongołami, jednak to oni pierwsi zaatakowali i nakazali Danielowi – jako swemu poddanemu – zniszczenie umocnień; Włodzimierza, Łucka, Krzemieńca i Chełma. Powtarzające się napady tatarskie zmusiły Daniela do szukania pomocy w Rzymie. Papież Innocenty IV, aby wzmocnić jego pozycję polityczną wyraził zgodę na koronację. W 1247 roku na prośbę w Chełmie rządzącego księcia, papież Innocenty IV wziął w opiekę przed Tatarami ziemię Daniela i Wasylka, w tym i Chełm, ofiarując nawet koronę. Jednak dopiero po pożarze jaki w 1251 r. zniszczył doszczętnie Chełm i upadły warownie, w 1253 r. Daniel zawarł unię z Rzymem i przyjął koronę od legata papieskiego w Drohiczynie. Kniaź zmienił wyznanie wiary z prawosławnej na katolicką. Uroczystość koronacyjna w obrządku łacińskim odbyła się w Drohiczynie w 1253 r. Chełm przez krótki okres w czasie rozbicia dzielnicowego Polski stał się stolicą króla Rusi. W 1254 r. Daniel halicki z Towciwiłem zmuszeni byli zawrzeć z królem Litwy pokój. Na mocy tego porozumienia, wzmocnionego małżeństwem córki Mendoga z synem Daniela Szwarnem. Ruś Czarna z Nowogródkiem jako lenno Litwy została oddana Romanowi Daniłowiczowi. Syn Daniela Szwarno w 1255 r. poślubił córkę Mendoga i w tymże roku uczestniczył z Chełmianami w wyprawie rusko-litewskiej na Lublin. Wasylko Romanowicz (ur. 1203 – zm. 1269) – książę włodzimierski- syn księcia wołyńsko-halickiego Romana Halickiego i jego drugiej żony Anny, w roku 1260 prowadził oddziały złotoordyjskiego baskaka Burundaja w przedniej straży wyprawy przeciw Litwie. W kolejnej wyprawie Burundaja w 1261 namawiał do poddania się mieszkańców Chełma, a późną wiosną 1262 r. Szwarno brał udział w najeździe wielkiego księcia litewskiego Mendoga na Mazowsze. W 1264 r. Szwarno wraz z Jaćwingami (lub Litwinami) wyruszył z Chełma i dokonał najazdu na Małopolskę, jednak podczas odwetu Bolesław Wstydliwy pokonał Jaćwingów i sprzymierzonych z nimi Rusinów pod pod Brańskiem. Klęska ta osłabiła nieugruntowaną jeszcze pozycję Szwarna na Rusi i w Chełmie, na rzecz Lwa Daniłowicza Halicza i Lwowa, popieranego przez Wasylka Romanowicza. W 1264 roku spotkali się w Tarnowie: książę Rusi Halickiej Daniel Halicki z księciem polskim Bolesławem Wstydliwym i wspólnie dokonali rozgraniczeń księstw. W tym też roku ks. Daniel zmarł i został pochowany w podziemiach chełmskiej katedry, (gdzie potem spoczęły zwłoki jego syna Szwarno, i jego potomków). Po śmierci Daniela (1264), Szwarno otrzymał Ziemię Chełmską i Bełską oraz sprawował w Chełmie jako w stolicy nominalne zwierzchnictwo nad Rusią halicko-wołyńską podzieloną zgodnie z wolą zmarłego władcy na cztery księstwa. Szwarno zmarł w 1269/1270 r. w Chełmie, gdzie też został pochowany w cerkwi Narodzenia NMP. Lew Halicki (ur. ok. 1228 – zm. ok. 1301), książę halicko-włodzimierski w latach 1293-1301, książę Halicza i Przemyśla 1264-1269, książę bełski (1245–1264). Rusią halicko-wołyńską rządził ze swej stolicy i rezydencji w Chełmie. Był synem króla Daniela Halickiego. W 1247 poślubił Konstancję, córkę króla Węgier Beli IV, młodszą siostrę św. Kingi. Po śmierci Bolesława Wstydliwego zgłosił pretensje do tronu Polski (jako potomek Krzywoustego po kądzieli) i próbował zbrojnie opanować dzielnicę krakowską. Książę Lew Halicki, który (po 32 latach) w 1272 r., przeniósł stolicę królestwa z Chełma do założonego przez ojca Lwowa – nazwanego tak na jego cześć, zginął w 1325 r.źródło wraz z ks. Włodzimierzem, a jego syn Jerzy poległ w r. 1321, w walce z Giedyminem. Potomkowie Daniela Romanowicza władali Chełmem do 1325 r. W tym czasie Polska przezwyciężyła rozbicie dzielnicowe i zainteresowała się ziemiami na wschodniej granicy. O dziedzictwo danielowe upomniał się książę mazowiecki Bolesław Trojdenowicz, kuzyn Władysława Łokietka. W 1337 r. Księstwo wraz z Chełmem przeszło prawem pokrewieństwa na księcia mazowieckiego Bolesława Jerzego, panującego też na Rusi Czerwonej. A potem tron halicki, przy poparciu Władysława Łokietka miał przypaść w udziale Kazimierzowi – w spadku po księciu mazowieckim Bolesławie Jerzym, który w zamian za pomoc, wyznaczył króla Polski Kazimierza Wielkiego na swego następcę. Mazowiecki krewniak Kazimierza Wielkiego – Jerzy II Trojdenowicz, zmarł w 1340 r. Jego otrucie przez bojarów w r. 1340, dało Polsce wygodny pretekst do przejęcia Rusi Czerwonej zgodnie z testamentem przez Kazimierza Wielkiego. Ale mimo tego król musiał siłą zdobywać Chełm. Początkowo miejscowe bojarstwo nie chciało się podporządkować. Dlatego też wyprawę ponowiono. Kampania ruska króla polskiego Kazimierza Wielkiego z lat 1340 i 1341, po bitwie pod Lublinem zakończyła się kompromisem. Przywódca bojarów ruskich Dymitr Detko uznał zwierzchnictwo Króla Polskiego, przyjmując tytuł ''Namiestnika Królewskiego Rusi. Kazimierz Wielki wcielił bezpośrednio do Korony Ziemie Halickie, oraz poprzysiągł poszanowanie obyczajów zajętych ziem i wiary prawosławnej. Iwonia z Goraja h. Korczak – sędzia Chełmski, poseł Kazimierza Wielkiego, – wydelegowany do Tatarów, tuż przed wojną z nimi, uzgodnił pokój. W dziewięć lat później, po wojennych zmaganiach, Chełm znalazł się przejściowo pod panowaniem polskim. W latach 1349-1387, trwały z przerwami walki o Chełm pomiędzy Polakami, Litwinami i Węgrami. W 1349 r. prawem spadku posiadł te ziemie Kazimierz III Wielki i włączył do Królestwa Polskiego. W tym samym roku po raz kolejny je utracił. Wreszcie 20 maja 1350 roku, udało się Kazimierzowi po bitwie pod Żukowem opanować niemal całą Ruś Halicko-Wołyńską, a w tym i Chełm. Kazimierz Wielki dążył, by zdobycze terytorialne umacniano przez wpływy religijne. Postanowił wystąpić do papieża w 1359 r. z prośbą o utworzenie w Chełmie biskupstwa katolickiego. Do inicjatywy króla odniósł się pozytywnie papież Innocenty VI. Terytorialnie diecezja obejmowała ziemię chełmską, księstwo bełzkie, część województwa lubelskiego i część województwa wołyńskiego. Na obszarze tym było od 500-600 osad miejskich i wiejskich. Bp Tomasz z Sienna 20 maja 1359 został mianowany przez papieża Innocentego VI biskupem chełmskim, ale prawdopodobnie nie objął praktycznie urzędu, gdyż erygowanie diecezji przedłużało się, ze względu na spory pomiędzy Polską, Węgrami i Litwą o terytoria, na których diecezja miała powstać. Dominikanie przybyli do Chełma z Lublina w XIV w. i przy zbiegu ulic Szkolnej i Krzywej wznieśli niedużą świątynię i klasztor. Do ich obowiązków, oprócz pracy duszpasterskiej, należała opieka nad przyszpitalnym kościółkiem Św. Ducha i samym szpitalem ulokowanym poza murami miasta, przy trakcie lubelskim. W latach 1366-1370 istniało Księstwo Chełmsko-Bełskie, ale równolegle podboju dokonywali Litwini i z mniejszymi efektami Węgrzy. W roku 1375 dzięki interwencji biskupa przemyskiego Eryka z Winsen w Awinionie papież utworzył metropolię w Haliczu podporządkowując jej diecezje w Przemyślu, Włodzimierzu i diecezje w Chełmie. W latach 1370-1377 – Księstwo Chełmsko-Bełskie było pod panowaniem litewskim. W 1377 – Ludwik Węgierski zorganizował zbrojną wyprawę na Litwę, ponieważ władający Chełmem i Bełzem bratanek Witolda nie składał mu hołdu lennego, który składał Kazimierzowi Wielkiemu. Wyprawę wsparł finansowo abp gnieźnieński Janusz Suchywilk, przeznaczając na nią 200 kop groszy. Król Polski Ludwik Węgierski (1370-1382) w lipcu 1377 r., w odwetowej wyprawie Polaków i Węgrów na Litwinów, pokonał ich i tym samym opanował księstwo halickie z Haliczem, Chełmem i Lwowem, oraz z zachodnią częścią Wołynia. Zarządcami Rusi Czerwonej Ludwik Luksemburczyk mianował zwykłych starostów węgierskich. W dokumencie wydanym pod Bełzem 26 lipca 1377 król Ludwik Węgierski za zdobycie Chełma i Bełza, wynagradza najdzielniejszych rycerzy posiadłościami: m.in. Dymitra z Goraja. Od tego czasu tereny te pozostały przy Polsce, i ostatecznie zostały zatwierdzone po ślubie Jagiełły, przez Królową Jadwigę. (Pozostały tak, aż do rozbiorów, a potem w znacznej części wróciły pod władzę II RP). W okresie walk polsko-litewskich w XIV w. przyłączone zostały do Korony grody, takie jak Chełm, Uhrusk, Wereszczyn, Szczekarew (później Krasnystaw), Horodło, Hrubieszów, Ratno, Bełz, Busk, Łopatyn, Brody, położone przeważnie na lewym brzegu Bugu. Podczas gdy reszta Wołynia należała do Litwy, z jego ziem zachodnich utworzono ziemię chełmską i województwo bełskie, których losy były już całkowicie odmienne od reszty Wołynia. Kres wojnom położyło zawarte w 1386 r. małżeństwo królowej Jadwigi z Władysławem Jagiełłą, która rok później przyłączyła Ruś Czerwoną do Polski. 14 stycznia 1392 roku Chełm otrzymał od króla Władysława Jagiełły prawa miejskie magdeburskie i 100 łanów tj. 4320 mórg ziemi na prowadzenie osadnictwa i gospodarki rolnej. * Daniel Halicki (1201 – 1264) – (po babce Agnieszce Bolesławównej – prawnuk Bolesława Krzywoustego) przeniósł się z bratem Wasilkiem do Chełma w 1238 i w ukoronował się 1253 w Drohiczynie nad Bugiem, czyniąc miasto Chełm stolicą swego królestwa. * Szwarno Daniłowicz (1263-1269) od 1255 r. – mąż córki Mendoga. Po śmierci Daniela (1264), Szwarno otrzymał ziemię chełmską i bełską oraz sprawował w Chełmie (jako w stolicy), zwierzchnictwo nad Rusią halicko-wołyńską. * Lew Halicki, Jerzy Lwowicz (ur. ok. 1228 – zm. ok. 1301), książę halicko-włodzimierski w latach 1293-1301 (lub (1269-1308), książę Halicza i Przemyśla 1264-1269, książę bełski (1245–1264). Rządził Rusią halicko-wołyńską ze swej stolicy i rezydencji w Chełmie. Po 32 latach w 1272 r., przeniósł stolicę królestwa z Chełma, do założonego przez ojca Lwowa. ** część księstwa halickiego (1308-1351) * Bolesław Jerzy II (1351-1377), panował nad księstwem chełmsko-bełskim w l. 1366-1370, mimo podboju przez Litwinów i Węgrów, ** Bolesław Jerzy II w 1377 - otrzymał ponownie po utracie księstwo wraz z Chełmem zgodnie z prawem pokrewieństwa, jako praprawnuk księcia Konrada I Mazowieckiego. ** do Węgier (1377-1387) ** do Polski (od 1387) Od czasu przyłączenia miasta na stałe do Polski, Chełm stanowił stolicę ziemi chełmskiej. Obejmowała ona m.in. Krasnystaw, Hrubieszów, Rejowiec, Zamość. Ziemia Chełmska, mimo że wchodziła w skład województwa ruskiego, posiadała autonomię równającą ją w prawach z województwami (z odrębnymi posłami na Sejm). Na rządcę diecezji – biskupa chełmskiego wybrał Jagiełło swego spowiednika i doradcę Jana Zaborowskiego, nazwanego przez Jana Długosza, Biskupcem. Wdał się on w konflikt z biskupem krakowskim Zbigniewem Oleśnickim, którego przedmiotem była sprawa przyłączenia archidiakonatu lubelskiego (należącego do diecezji krakowskiej) – do biskupstwa chełmskiego, co wpłynęło by na znaczenie i rozwój Chełma. W tym akcie fundacyjnym świątyni Rozesłania św. Apostołów z 14 sierpnia 1417 r. przyłączył do biskupstwa 4 lub 5 wsi (Kumów – rezydencję biskupią, Pobołowice, Dobryniów oraz Plitniki albo Zagadce). W dwa lata później, przywilejem wydanym w Wolborzu 5 lipca 1419 r., uzyskał Jan Biskupiec dwie dalsze wioski (Łyszcz i Siedliszcze). Wreszcie ok. 1428 r. dobra biskupstwa zostały powiększone o jeszcze jedną wieś – Skierbieszów. Kolejną troską biskupa Jana Biskupca, po zapewnieniu podstaw materialnych diecezji, stała się sprawa zorganizowania kapituły, która podniosłaby rangę Chełma. Ale i tu główną przeszkodę stanowił brak środków materialnych do jej utrzymania. Sytuację uratował po raz kolejny Władysław Jagiełło, który dokumentem z 12 lipca 1429 r. ufundował kapitułę w Chełmie liczącą 2 prałatów i 10 kanoników, określił ich obowiązki, a także nadał im stosunkowo skromne uposażenie. Biskup Jan Tarnowski (biskup chełmski) w czasie swoich rządów przyczynił się do zabezpieczenia materialnych podstaw, warunkujących prawidłowe funkcjonowanie diecezji w Chełmie i zadbał o uposażenie kapituły, a także wyjednał u Kazimierza Jagiellończyka (1456 r.) przyznanie biskupom chełmskim dóbr wieczystych, w skład których weszły miejscowości Sawin i Skierbieszów i rozwijał działalność misyjną na Ziemi Chełmskiej. W tym celu sprowadził do diecezji dominikanów, których osiedlił w Skierbieszowie oddając im jednocześnie w użytkowanie wybudowany przez siebie kościół. Bp Paweł z Grabowa objął w 1463 r. rządy w diecezji, której stolica – Chełm – jak twierdzi Jan Długosz – jest w zupełnym upadku i należałoby ją przenieść do Hrubieszowa, miasta o większej liczbie ludności i lepiej urządzonego. Ciągłe najazdy ze wschodu i pożary spowodowały, że Chełm coraz bardziej podupadał. W związku z tym biskup Paweł powrócił do pomysłu Długosza i przedstawił Kazimierzowi Jagiellończykowi projekt przeniesienia stolicy biskupstwa. W 1466 roku, gdy zwołano sejmik ziemi chełmskiej w Wojsławicach, król wysłał swego delegata w celu zbadania sytuacji na miejscu. W dokumencie wydanym 28 kwietnia 1473 r. w Lublinie, gdy wielki pożar zniszczył Chełm, Król Polski zatwierdził tę zmianę, warunkując jednak jej wykonanie uprzednią zgodą Stolicy Apostolskiej. Prawdopodobnie konflikt istniejący pomiędzy papieżem Sykstusem IV, a Kazimierzem Jagiellończykiem spowodował, że plany biskupa nie zostały wprowadzone w życie. Nie tylko w 1473 r. wielki pożar zniszczył Chełm, ale potem, co kilka lat, ten żywioł obracał gród w popiół. Bp Maciej ze Starej Łomży wyjednał u Kazimierza Jagiellończyka zgodę na przeniesienie katedry, kapituły i własnej rezydencji do Krasnegostawu. Prawa katedry otrzymał dotychczasowy krasnostawski kościół parafialny – pw. Wszystkich Świętych. Król wydał specjalny dokument w tej sprawie 26 czerwca 1490 r. Potrzebna w takich przypadkach zgoda Stolicy Apostolskiej została uzyskana prawdopodobnie za panowania Jana Olbrachta, w 1494 r. Pomimo zmiany stolicy biskupiej, zachowana została dawna nazwa Diecezji Chełmskiej. Jan z Targowiska (biskup chełmski od 1485), z delegacją z Chełma, uczestniczył 15 września 1485 w ceremonii hołdu lennego hospodara mołdawskiego Stefana III Wielkiego przed królem Polski Kazimierzem IV Jagiellończykiem w Kołomyi. W 1504 i w 1519 r. na Chełm napadli Tatarzy i mimo obrony, zorganizowanej przez Stanisława Kuropatwę (zm. 1520) – starostę i kasztelana chełmskiego, złupili miasto, które otoczone było drewnianym ogrodzeniem. Według dokumentów lustracyjnych chełmski gród, jeszcze w 1569 r. otoczony był drewnianym parkanem, ale już w 1616 r. dookoła miasta były już mury i wybudowano bramy m.in. Uściługską zwaną Brzeską. Mimo tego w XVII wieku miasto było wielokrotnie niszczone. O potrzebach tego grodu debatowano na sejmikach chełmskich, na których częstym delegatem królewskim był Mikołaj Sienicki (1521-1581), h. Bończa – świetny mówca. W dniach pierwszego bezkrólewia szlachta chełmska, zgromadzona w Krasnymstawie 17 czerwca 1572 r., utworzyła "Konfederację, albo Kaptur Ziemi Chełmskiej". Stała się ona pierwowzorem dla innych ziem całej Rzeczypospolitej. Mieszkańcy Chełma w 1578 r. przeżyli tragiczny pożar niszczący klasztor dominikański i kościół Wniebowzięcia NMP. W 1579 r. sejmik chełmski obradował m.in. na temat tego żywiołu, na którym delegatem królewskim był Marcin Broniowski z Bieździedzy. Grunty podominikańskie wydzierżawiło miasto, natomiast zrujnowane zabudowania zajęli Żydzi i na fundamentach kościoła zbudowali bożnicę. Unia Cerkwi prawosławnej z Kościołem katolickim została zawarta w Brześciu w 1596 r. w czasie synodu, w którym wzięli udział obaj chełmscy biskupi: katolicki – Stanisław Gomoliński i prawosławny – Dionizy Zbirujski. W 1596 r. chełmski biskup prawosławny Dionizy Zbirujski przystąpił do Unii brzeskiej, uznając zwierzchnictwo papieskie i tym samym stworzono biskupstwo unickie. Katedra prawosławna w Chełmie, stała się katedrą unicką, a cudowny obraz Matki Boskiej ściągał pielgrzymów zarówno unitów, jak i katolików. Od 1596 do 1875 r. Chełm był siedzibą biskupstwa unickiego. W 1628 roku biskupstwo unickie objął Metody Terlecki, który do Chełma sprowadził zakon bazylianów z przełożonym Jakubem Suszą z Mińska. W 1635 r. Władysław IV przywilejami zagwarantował unitom, posiadanie diecezji chełmskiej. W 1638 r. w oktawę Bożego Ciała w Chełmie, wybuchł wielki pożar. O podpalenie posądzano prawosławnych Kozaków. Kilka lat po tym pożarze 19 kwietnia 1641 r. dla złagodzenia konfliktów z Kozakami został mianowany kasztelanem chełmskim Zbigniew Gorajski. Król obdarzał go dużym zaufaniem i w 1646 r. wysłał go na rokowania z Kozakami i ze Szwedami, które jednak się nie powiodły. W 1648 r. miasto złupili Kozacy Bohdana Chmielnickiego wraz z Tatarami. Najazd kozacki doprowadził do całkowitego zniszczenia Chełma i śmierci ok. 75% ludności. W diecezji chełmskiej Kozacy wspólnie z Tatarami zniszczyli 10 kościołów, 54 sprofanowali. Według relacji bpa Stanisława Pstrokońskiego z 1653 r. 36 księży zostało zamordowanych, i to w okrutny sposób, a 40 zmarło wskutek panującej epidemii. W 1650 na mocy ugody zborowskiej z Chmielnickim, król Jan Kazimierz przekazał diecezję prawosławnym. W 1651 król ponownie uznał prawa unitów do diecezji chełmskiej. Dalsze zniszczenia przyniósł najazd szwedzki (1655-1657). 25 października 1655 r. wtargnęły wojska szwedzkie, w kwietniu 1656 r. Tatarzy, grabiąc i niszcząc wszystko, a potem wojska węgierskie Jerzego II Rakoczego w 1657 r. i na dodatek we wrześniu 1557 r. zaraza zdziesiątkowała miasto. Konflikty z prawosławnymi mieszczanami chełmskimi, trwały do 1678. Z powodu klęsk i wojen do dzisiaj przetrwało niewiele zabytków z dawniejszych czasów. Wkład w odbudowę Chełma wnieśli m.in. Jan Potocki h. Szreniawa (1619-1681) – starszy brat poety – Wacława Potockiego – rotmistrz wojsk koronnych i podczaszy chełmskim oraz następny podczaszy chełmski (w l. 1682-1731) Hieronim Lipski. Odnowieniem diecezji rzymskokatolickiej zajęli się szczególnie biskupi: Tomasz Leżeński (1658-1667) Stanisław Jacek Święcicki (1677-1696) i Krzysztof Andrzej Jan Szembek (1713-1719). Tomasz Leżeński, będąc biskupem chełmskim, witając króla Polski przekazał srebra kościelne Janowi Kazimierzowi na potrzeby obrony państwa. Obejmując diecezję chełmską, podjął dzieło odnowy życia kościelnego w diecezji. Król Jan Kazimierz doceniał cudowność obrazu Matki Bożej Chełmskiej – zwaną Zwycięską, i obwoził wizerunek w namiotach, np. pod Sokalem 16 maja 1651 r., pod Beresteczkiem. Zwycięstwo w tej bitwie nad wojskami kozacko-tatarskimi powszechnie przypisywano obecności cudownego obrazu. Obraz ten przebywał też w obozie królewskim pod Żwańcem 15 grudnia 1653 roku i w innych miejscowościach. W 1735 r. Marianna Wolska z Radzimińskich właścicielka majątku Uher oraz marszałek wielki koronny Wacław Rzewuski odbudowali kościół Rozesłania Apostołów w Chełmie. Przed obrazem NMP w chełmskiej katedrze unickiej klęczeli konfederaci, i w 1791 r. Tadeusz Kościuszko. W latach 1768-1772 na Ziemi Chełmskiej toczyli potyczki Konfederaci Barscy. W XVIII w. o znaczeniu chełmskiego biskupstwa rzymskokatolickiego świadczy powierzenie ważnych stanowisk Antoniemu Okęckiemu (1729-1793). W latach 1773-1775 został on członkiem Senatu opowiadając się przeciw rozbiorom i za utrzymaniem integralności terytorialnej Rzeczypospolitej, a także przywilejów kleru i wyznania katolickiego. Sejm mianował go Przewodniczącym Komisji Sądowniczej dla dóbr po skasowanym zakonie jezuickim. W 1775 był też członkiem Rady Nieustającej. W XVIII w. nastąpił powolny rozwój miasta. Według lustracji z 1789 roku Chełm jako stolica Ziemi Chełmskiej, nie tylko posiadał ratusz, ale miał wszelkie władze, a mianowicie: podkomorzego, cześnika, stolnika, sędziego ziemskiego. Ziemia Chełmska w województwie ruskim miała herb niedźwiedzia między trzema drzewami w polu zielonym. Mundur obywatelski składał się z kontusza z sukna ciemno-zielonego i żupana słomkowej barwy. W 1792 r. po wybuchu wojny polsko-rosyjskiej, bp unicki Porfiriusz Skarbek-Ważyński w liście do duchowieństwa diecezji chełmskiej potępił zdrajców Polski Konfederację targowicką i błagał o pomoc i ochronę narodu polskiego. 18 lipca 1792 r., gdy dywizja Tadeusza Kościuszki po bitwie pod Dubienką ruszyła w pełnym porządku przez Roztokę do Kumowa, docierając na koniec do Chełma, mieszkańcy witali żołnierzy i udzielali pomocy rannym. W bitwie tej, Polacy stracili 900 żołnierzy i 6 dział. Rosjanie stracili około 4000 żołnierzy. Po II rozbiorze Polski, mocą ustawy z dnia 17 czerwca 1793 r. zostało ustanowiono po raz pierwszy województwo chełmskie, które istniało w latach 1793-1795. Natomiast w 1794 roku; miała miejsce "Burza Chełmska", ponieważ Ziemia Chełmska,(jako pierwsza po Ziemi Krakowskiej), przystąpiła do Insurekcji Kościuszkowskiej, co zostało zatwierdzone uchwałą na Zjeździe Szlachty i Duchowieństwa w Chełmie pod przewodnictwem biskupa unickiego Porfiriusza Skarbka Ważyńskiego 6 kwietnia 1794 r., który został wybrany 16 kwietnia Naczelnikiem Komisji Porządkowej – terenowej władzy powstańczej. Potem między Opalinem a Huszczą, miejscowościami leżącymi po drugiej stronie Bugu, doszło do pierwszego zbrojnego starcia z Rosjanami. Dowodzący polskim oddziałem płk. Grochowski odniósł zwycięstwo w tej walce. Ten epizod "Burzy Chełmskiej" jednak został zakończony bitwą pod Chełmem 8 czerwca 1794 r., w której rosyjskie oddziały pod wodzą gen. Ottona Wilhelma Derfeldena w liczbie ponad 16 tys. wojska uderzały z dwóch stron na Chełm. Od strony Dubienki ruszyły oddziały pod wodzą gen. Waleriana Zubowa (3,8 tys.)i gen. Borysa Lassego (5,6 tys.). Natomiast od strony Dorohuska - oddziały pod dowództwem gen. Piotra Zagriażskiego ( 5,6 tys.). Oddziały powstańcze, o połowę mniejsze od rosyjskich, pod dowództwem gen. Józefa Zajączka broniły miasta. Od strony Borku i Strupina oddział gen. Kajetana Ożarowskiego i dywizja gen. Filipa Haumana (ok. 3 tys. wojska razem z pospolitym ruszeniem) i od strony Góry Kredowej oddziały Michała Chomentowskiego. Po 7 godzinach walk obrońcy Chełma ponieśli klęskę. Po stronie polskiej zginęło lub zaginęło około pół tysiąca powstańców a po stronie rosyjskiej też były podobne straty, choć niektórzy podają dane o połowę mniejsze. Zginął wtedy (na stokach, nie istniejącej już Góry Kredowej) ppłk. Michał Chomentowski – dowódca chełmskich kosynierów. Pułk Działyńskich zachował się dzielnie. Pospolite ruszenie, pikinierzy i kosynierzy rozbiegli się w panice przed korpusem świeżo przybyłym z Rosji dowodzonym przez Ottona Wilhelma Derfeldena Szef sztabu gen. Zajączka, mjr Karol Kniaziewicz, mistrzowsko zorganizował odwrót w kierunku Krasnegostawu, Lublina i Warszawy, zapobiegając całkowitej zagładzie korpusu, chociaż Chełm i okolice opanowali Rosjanie, którzy spustoszyli miasto. Po przegranej bitwie 8 czerwca 1794 r. bp Porfiriusz Skarbek-Ważyński wywiózł z Chełma dary na cele obrony Polski do Zamościa, a 15 września 1794 Karol Węgliński przekazał je władzom powstańczym w Warszawie. 15 września 1794 do Chełma weszli Austriacy i przetrzymywali biskupa Porfiriusza w areszcie domowym.